Fallen Through
by Pricat
Summary: An one shot I wrote about Rueben being depressed and his ohana try to help him feel better along with him realising that somebody cares about him for who he is.


**Fallen Through**

**A/N Hey everybody. This is my little one shot about Reuben. I'm feeling depressed today and also a pic of Reuben depressed on Deviant Art inspired me to do this since when you're depressed about something, you take it out on something you love or are obessesed with so because I love Rueben in Stitch, I wanted to do this. It's about knowing that others care about you even if you feel like you don't belong or like a trog like I'm feeling like today so I hope fellow Rueben fans enjoy this especially Kitten630.**

Rain poured outside Gantu's ship but right now Reuben was feeling hurt.

He'd curled up into a half ball but was looking at his hand with the burn on it from the blaster. It was from a mission he and Gantu had gone on but had failed and Gantu wasn't happy but he hadn't cared that his partner had gotten hurt.

"_You're a failed trog that let a criminal escape!_

_How can you even be an experiment?_

_Maybe you should've stayed in your pod." _Gantu's words from eariler echoed in his head.

Tears fell from Reuben's eyes as he got to his feet and went to the galley kitchen.

It was his favourite place in the entire Big Red Battleship and sanctuary from Gantu's bad moods.

He smiled sadly making a submarine sandwich with thousand island dressing.

At least his precious sandwiches could never hurt his feelings or make him feel like he would cry at any given moment as he began to make a huge sandwich tower deciding on what to do.

He knew that Gantu was also mad at the fact he was visually impaired with Retinis Pigmentosa and tunnel vision but the captain knew Rueben had been trying really hard despite that.

He saw Reuben about to leave the ship.

"Reuben where're you going?" the fishy captain of the Galatic Armada asked him.

"Oh hey Gantu.

J-Just going for a walk." he answered sadly with red rims around his eyes.

"Okay.

Just..... be careful." Gantu replied seeing him leave the ship and the sandwich masterpiece his assistant and friend had made.

A strange feeling flowed through him.

It was guilt.....

* * *

Lilo was woken in the middle of the night but not by the storm but by Stitch.

There was a worried look in her friend's eyes.

"Stitch what's wrong?" she asked as somebody was behind him.

It was Reuben but he was a mess and his fur was matted with rain and his face was matted with dried tears.

"Reuben..... not oki-taki!

Sad, very sad." Stitch said seeing his cousin look away from them but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Lilo.

"What's wrong?

You look like you've been crying.

It's okay to tell.

It makes you feel better." the girl told him.

"I-It does?" Reuben asked scared as his ears drooped sadly.

"Ibh." Stitch answered.

Reuben took a breath before going on.

"G-Gantu...... he was angry at me." Reuben said.

Lilo and Stitch exchanged a understanding glance as they waited for Reuben to go on.

"He..... hurt me in here." Reuben said pointing to his chest where his heart was.

"H-He said....... I was nothing but a half blind trog who shouldn't have an ohana or be with him. He...... He didn't care that I was hurt on our last mission and I try so hard to please him, to make him happy.

I thought we were..... friends." Reuben said breaking down into a state of tears which hurt Lilo to see along with Stitch but he was angry at Gantu for doing that and his anger increased seeing the burn on Reuben's hand.

"Stitch calm down.

Go get a sandwich." Lilo told her friend as he went down on the elevator.

"Reuben...... it's okay.

You're not a trog.

You have so much spark and power in your personality. Besides Gantu couldn't even fix his ship but you were able to but he doesn't understand about your sight.

You do deserve an ohana like all the other experiments.

Gantu's a stupid head for that stuff he said to you along with that burn.

It looks nasty." she said soothing the depressed experiment who felt broken inside but felt a little better at her words.

They saw Stitch come back with a sandwich.

"Mahalo cousin." Reuben said eating it.

But then she heard the noise of a ship landing and Reuben shivered in fear.

Stitch watched as Gantu walked out of the ship.

He had a feeling he was here for Reuben......

* * *

Gantu sighed sadly as he entered the house. He had a feeling Reuben would be here seeing Stitch was his cousin and Jumba was his father but knew that he always came here when he was lonely and wanted to talk. But that guilty feeling was still there and wouldn't go away until he'd made amends for his emotional fit he'd taken out on Reuben.

He'd never meant to hurt him like that and the expression on Reuben's face after that was still in his mind.

Stitch then lunged at the captain and sent him flying but he got to his feet.

"I'm not here to fight!" Gantu growled.

"Yeah right!

Then what're you doing here?" Lilo asked, anger blazing in those hazel eyes of hers.

"I...... want to talk to Rueben about eariler." he answered with a sad look on his face.

"Why should we Gantu?

You really hurt him!

He's been upset, crying and telling us that you hurt him in the heart and didn't care he got hurt!

Does he mean nothing to you?

Or is he just some punching bag to you?" the girl told him.

"N-No he's not..... a punching bag to me.

He's been the only good friend I've had in a long while." Gantu admitted with tears in his eyes.

That shocked both Lilo and Stitch.

"Okay you can talk to him." Lilo said as they went upstairs.......

* * *

Rueben woke from a dream he'd had and felt sad still in his heart.

But he got nervous as the door opened seeing Lilo and Stitch with Gantu.

"What's he doing here?" the golden furred experiment asked coldly and trying not to cry.

"R-Rueben I'm...... sorry.

I-I never meant to hurt you.

You've always been a good friend to me, the only one I'd had and I know it didn't seem that way when we first met but during that time trying to catch experiments, our friendship grew but now I...... feel so bad for hurting you.

I thought I needed you but you needed me more.

Those things I said........ I didn't mean them.

I was under stress from the Council about that mission.

I like everything about you even your sandwiches and the jazz sessions.

Can you forgive me?

Because I care about you." Gantu replied wiping away tears.

They were surprised by that.

"I- I never knew you cared Gantu that much about me.

I guess we did become friends after all that time.

I guess I can forgive you but I'm just going to stay for a little while, okay?

Just until I feel better." Rueben answered as Gantu understood.

He then left the house and returned the ship back to near that water fall where the ship had crashed many years ago.....

* * *

A few days had passed as the early morning sun light roused Gantu from his sleep.

But he heard something that surprised him. It was the sound of a saxophone playing and it was coming from the galley. Gantu got dressed at once and ran in there and was surprised but happy.

Rueben was sitting there playing scales on his sax with joy in those eyes of his.

"Hey chowder chops

What's shaking?" Rueben teased smiling.

"I-I'm just so glad you're back.

I missed you greatly." he told him.

"Yeah I.... missed you too.

Hungry?" Rueben asked as Gantu nodded smiling.

He was happy that Rueben had returned but knew that their friendship wouldn't end no matter what happened or if Gantu emotionally exploded again, it just felt good to know somebody cared.....


End file.
